Sweet Somethings
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: I'll be going through withdrawl of you for this one night we have spent' Joey wanted to be romantic but is it worth the hurt? SxJ, Fluff. [Dedicated to all thoes long distance relationships]


**Lady Ai: I wanted to make something special**

**Yami Ai: A cute little drabble**

**Lady Ai: No couple complications**

**Yami Ai: Nobody to bother the couple**

**Lady Ai: Just a very sweet one-shot**

**Yami Ai: I didicate to my love, Kage**

**Lady Ai: And I dedicate this to my love, Imi**

**Yami Ai and Lady Ai together: I love you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song. PS this story goes great with the song 'Tiger Lily' by Matchbook Romance, I recommend trying to find the song, play it and keep it on repeat until the end of this story.**

_**'Sweet Somethings'**_

_**By Lady Ai **_

_**Dedicated to all thoes long distant relationships,**_

_**May they last forever and a day.**_

Joey walked down the cemented sidewalk during sunset, his beige coat wrapped snuggly around him and his blonde hair being blown. Joey took the blue scarf wrapped around his neck in his hands and cuddled it against his cheek. How he missed his brunet. Seto was at a big buisness trip across seas. The brunet offered Joey a ride with him, but the blond merely said he'd wait for Seto's return.

_"Are you sure?" Seto placed a hand on Joey's cheek and with his thumb started to wipe away the tears forming in Joey's honey colored eyes. Joey smiled gently. Seto wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and held Joey close. Joey fisted Seto's shirt and cried on the blue eyed boy's shoulder._

_"How long are you going to be away?"_

_"Five years. Come with me Joey!"_

_"No, no. Seto, I want to wait for you, it'll be so much more romantic."_

_"Always the optimist, huh? That's what I love about you. My cute blond puppy."_

_"I love you, Seto." Joey held Kaiba tigher as the brunet held Joey closer. "I love you, too, Joey. What do you say about one more date?" Joey looked up and smiled at Seto, "Sure. Let's go!"_

The blond kept walking, hiding his tear-filled eyes from the world. Then he looked up, tears falling over his cheeks but he held a grin. He couldn't wait to see his love again. All he needed was three more years. He just hoped that Seto still loved him as much as Joey still does.

Over the past two years, Joey cried himself to sleep in bed every night. Thoughts of the CEO always filled his mind. Sure, he'd get letters but they aren't enough. Joey needed to feel Seto's arms around his waist. He needed to touch Seto's cheek again. He needed to look in thoes beautiful blue eyes again. He needed to feel Seto's warm lips capture his.

He needed to Seto.

_"Puppy, I have a gift for you. Before we go out, I want you to wear it."_

_"If it's a collar, forget it!" Seto smirked. "You know me all to well." He reached for a small rectangular silver box on the coffee table and opened it. "Here," Joey gaped as Seto brought out from the box a lovely silver necklace with a tag that had 'Puppy' engraved in it. Behind the tag was engraved a small message:_

_"Aishiteru, Te amo, Je t' aime. All equal to I love You, Joey"_

_"Thank you, Seto." Seto grabbed the necklace and got behind the blond, placing the necklace gracefully around Joey's neck. Joey turned to say something to Seto, but his words caught in his mouth. Seto alway took his breath away. Joey couldn't find his words anymore but Seto didn't have to hear any words to know what the other wanted._

_Seto again wrapped his arms around Joey. He took in the scent that belonged to only Joey. "Come on Joey, before this night is over."_

Joey wiped off a few tears and headed into the park. The leaves crunched beneath his feet (it was fall). He was imagining the return. They'd hold each other forever, kissing each other. They'd drop everything at the airport and just embraced each other. They'd keep saying I love you's every now and then. They say how much they missed each other. How much they longed for each other. Than they'd continue snogging in Seto's bedroom.

_Joey laughed at nothing as he and Seto walked down the park. "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing really. Just enjoying the pure bliss I'm in." Seto held Joey's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the blond's knuckles. Joey leaned into Seto's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."_

_"Same here."_

Joey sighed as he sat cross legged on the bench near the lake. He watched the sunset and the water glisten and sparkle from the light. Joey grinned at how he and Seto actually got together.

See, Joey would play this online game that allowed him to create his own persona. He picked to be a boy in the game but it made him look like a bishie. Then he started talking to another character that looked like Kaiba but Joey was to stupid to notice. They had started talking about relationships and how girls would get annoying. Joey had already gained a crush on the CEO but he wasn't sure about how the brunet felt until that time online. The next day, Joey bumped into Kaiba in the hall and the taller boy held Joey close to him and walked to class hand in hand.

_Joey and Seto had crestfallen expressions. They were in the car, parked infront of the Kaiba mansion. The mansion Joey was to live in without Seto for 5 years. The two teens were in the back seat. Seto laid across the seats, leg apart, a perfect place for Joey to lay on the brunet's chest in between his legs._

_They were both looking through the moon roof, gazing at the dark sky. The radio was kept on._

_**We drive tonight **_

_**And you are by my side**_

_**We're talking about our lives**_

_**Like we've known each other forever.**_

_"I use to hate weddings. And coffee flavored ice cream. And loofahs. And-"_

_"Puppy, shut up and enjoy this moment."_

_"But this might be the last time I get to hear your voice."_

"_...Phone?"_

"_What if for some reason the phone lines went dead."_

"_You're too much."_

_**The time flies by**_

_**With the sound of voice,**_

_**It's close to paradise**_

_**With the end surely near**_

"_Puppy...it's time."_

"_So quick? Wow."_

"_I know, I don't want to leave you alone. I wish you'd come with me."_

_**If I can only stop the car**_

_**And hold onto you**_

_**And never let go...**_

_**I'll never let go**_

"_You have to go Joey."_

"_Can I go with you, atleast to the airport?"_

"_No, I don't want...I don't want you to see me cry."_

_**As we round the corner**_

_**To your house**_

_**You turned to me and said **_

(a/n: yes this is part of the song)

**"**_**I'll be going thru withdrawl of you from this one night we have spent."** Joey said before climbing out of the car with one more kiss. Seto looked out of the window to see his blond puppy. Joey stood there by the car, not letting go of the door._

_**And I want to speak these words**_

_**But I gues I'll juist bite my tongue**_

_**And accept "someday, somehow"**_

_**As the words we'll hang from**_

_Seto placed a hand on Joey's hand and looked up at the sobbing boy. Seto then reached up to Joey's cheek and wiped off the tears. "I'll never stop thinking of you."_

"_I don't want you to," Seto said, pushing a strand of blond hair back._

_**And I...I don't wanna speak these words**_

_**Cause I, I don't wanna make things any worse**_

_Joey leaned down to capture Seto's lips and they shared another passionate kiss. "I love you so much."_

"_I can't describe how much I love you, puppy."_

_**Why does tonight have to end?**_

_**Why don't we hit restart**_

_**And pause it on our favorite parts**_

_**We'll skip the goodbyes!**_

_Seto held tight onto Joey's hand s tears dropped from the blue eyes. "This is to much pain. We are inflicting this on ourselves, Joey!"_

"_But it's worth it in the end. I love you Seto." Seto and Joey both, reluctantly released the other's hand and went their seperate ways. Joey waved one last time to Seto before the limo became out of sight._

_**If I had my way, I'd turn the car around and runaway**_

_**Just you and I**_

_**And I...I don't wanna say these words.**_

_**Cause I, I don't wanna make things any worse...**_

Joey had brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them, crying on his knees. He'd do anything to have Seto with him right now. Joey couldn't sleep, couldn't eat right, couldn't pay attention. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to do anything to bring his love back to Japan.

"Withdrawl of you," Joey mumbled to himself. He wiped off more tears and laid his head on his arms covering his eyes. "Now I really wish I should've gone with Seto."

"Ahem."

Joey jerked his head up, eyes widened at someone who cleared their throat.

"S-Seto!" Joey looked like a fish. No thought in the world came to him, he was empty yet filled with all types of emotions.

There, on one knee, infront of Joey, was the CEO, Seto Kaiba. He held a rose in one hand and held his other hand behind his back. "Joey, I need to ask you something."

"W-when ...you...back. . . . get. . . . .flight. . . . here, when? HOW!" Joey couldn't get a straight sentence out. The brunet just smirked. "Puppy, will you marry me?"

O.O

Outside, Seto smiled gently and looked like he had all the patient for an answer to his almighty question. But the truth was, he was shaking all over the place. His mind screamed 'say yes say yes say yes say yes!'

Again, Joey looked like a fish. But this fish was staring at what could possibly be the biggest diamond on a wedding ring ever. The ring was simple enough, a gold band with a huge rock on it, no big. But to see that Seto had come from the buisness trip to only ask the question...and then just find him out of pure luck...and then kneel infront of him, in the park, on a busy saterday night.

"Well?" Seto finally asked. The on-lookers started to chant quietly, 'say it, say it, say it, say it.'

Joey looked away from Seto, reluctantly, toward the public then back at his love. Joey had never seen Seto's blue eyes so pleading before. Joey got up...then proceded to glomp Seto to the floor.

"YES! YES! YES! I DO! I DO! YES YES!"

Everyone cheered and roared and clapped. Joey kissed Seto to no end. Smiling softly, Seto got up with Joey cradled in his arms. Joey nuzzled Seto's neck. "I love you." Seto started to carry Joey to the car. "I love you too, puppy."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Hope you liked the sweet thing. I rushed it yes, it's 4 in the morning and I have to go to school at 7. So, please review and you shall recieve cookie or plushie!**


End file.
